Cats Nightmare Before Christmas
by Hollisterhm
Summary: When Cat goes to Jades party with the victorious gang to watch the Disney Movie 'The Nightare Before Christmas' she expects to have a great time celebrating the coming Christmas wth her friends. What happens when it turns into more than Cat Valentine expected? THIS IS A BAT BeckxCat Romance so if you dont like that then this story isnt for you! MY FIRST FAN FIC! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fan Fiction! Dont be to harsh on me, but if I am doing anyting wrong then I am open to constructive Critisism, just dont be to rough! This is a Bat Romance (CatxBeck) I know its summer but I liked the idea so I am setting the time to around Christmas! Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

It was a beautiful winter day at Hollywood Arts. A smiling Cat Valentine walked through the hallway and skipped her way over to her friends, holding a giant candy cane in her arms.

"Hello, Its almost Christmas" Cat said merrily to Jade, Beck, Tori, Robbie, Rex and Andre.

"Yeah, it is almost time… I guess I should start thinking of presents I could get Trina, this time not a song, I dont want a repeat of last time" said Tori, smirking.

"Well I am glad everyone is here, I wanted to ask you guys if you would come to my Christmas party this Saturday" said Jade, still not smiling, more smirking than anything.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE PARTYS" Cat yelled out excitedly, a lot of people gave her odd stares but Cat didn't care.

"It's not really going to be anything big, it's just going to be us… and Tori" she hissed at Tori.

Tori just sighed and looked away.

"Well at least you like me enough to have invited me" said Tori, looking at Jade and smiling somewhat triumphantly.

"Don't push it Vega" she hissed, but Tori was just smiling away.

"OH MY GOSH, I HAVE THE PERFECT MOVIE" Cat yelled excitedly. Beck smiled slightly at her enthusiasm and Jade just groaned. Tori was woken up from her excitement of finally getting Jade to like her and looked at her smiling.

"What is it Cat" asked Tori.

"Well, I was helping my brother take his special pills, when he said that he would only take them if I watched the Nightmare before Christmas with him, so I did and I thought it was amazing because there is singing and skeletons that can talk and stuff and witches and werewolves and a pretty Frankenstein girl that kind of reminded me of Jade and Jack the Skeleton reminded me of Beck because all the girls are in love with Beck but yet he still loves Jade and-" Cat was cut off by Tori's yell.

"CAT, GET TO THE POINT" yelled Tori.

"Wha…" Cat said confused about what was even happening.

"Oh yeah, we should totally watch the nightmare before Christmas, it's an awesome movie, a romance, a comedy, a musical… and it's a Christmas movie so it would suit the mood, it's even creepy for Jade, so it would make everyone happy" said Andre.

Cat smiled triumphantly and skipped away, laughing her head off.

"That girl is so confusing" said Andre, face palming.

"I don't know… I think if you really pay attention and think about what she says, it kind of makes a little sense" said Beck, defending Cat.

"Well, I gotta get to class, but yeah, I can bring the movie, I have it somewhere in my room, see you guys later" said Andre, and quickly the group split apart.

**I know its short, its gonna get longer though, I promise! thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV:** I skipped up to Jades house and rang the doorbell, I had brought some red and green colored popcorn balls to strengthen the Christmas spirit and I had a candy cane for all of my friends.

Beck opened the door and smiled instantly when he saw me which made me smile.

"Hey Cat, come on in" he said.

"Kk, OH MY GOD THERE IS A GIANT TV IN HERE" I said, my brain instantly going from the Christmas party to the giant TV sitting in the living room. Normally my friends would have looked at me in worry, pity, confusion, or like I was a little girl. Beck looked at me and laughed, staring at the TV as well.

"Yeah I know, it's huge, I was here the day Jades dad bought it" said Beck, staring at it.

"Speaking of Becks dad, where is he, I am amazed he allowed her to have us over" I said smiling widely and looking around the living room.

"Well… he didn't exactly allow this, he is out of town for the week on a business trip, so anyway, Jade is in the shower getting ready, I didn't expect you to be so early" said Beck.

"Oh ok, should I leave" I asked quickly, feeling sort of sad at the thought of leaving.

"Oh no, that's fine, I need someone to keep me company, Jade tends to take a while when getting ready" said Beck sitting on the couch.

"Kk, so how are things with you and Jade" I asked, taking one of my yummy, red popcorn balls and eating them.

"Honestly… kind of rocky, we have been fighting lately… a lot, I don't know how much longer I can take all of this stress and arguing with her… what do you think" said Beck, staring into my eyes making me blush. He shoved his hands into his hair and fell onto his back on the couch. I took his hand and smiled at him brightly.

"Well, I think until you hit a breaking point and you can't go on anymore, you should keep dating, just see where it goes and take it from there, if it doesn't work out then end things, but if it seems to get better then you can keep dating and be all happy and stuff" I said smiling comfortingly.

Beck sat up and put his other hand on mine, staring at our touching hands. He didn't speak; he just sat there in silence, holding my hand. Slowly his grip strengthened and he looked up at me into my eyes and a smile lit his face.

"Wow… who knew you could be so smart" said Beck, smiling. Normally I would have yelled my usual 'WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN' but right now I didn't want to scare him into letting go of my hands. His touch gave me tingles and I smiled and looked at the ground shyly.

I felt his gaze on my face and I moved my head back up to him, he was staring directly at my eyes, a huge smile on his face, bigger than I had seen in a while on him.

I felt something click inside of my mind at that point. I began to blush furiously. Nothing could ruin this moment. Beck lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of my face, his thumb taking its time as it trailed my cheek.

"You look more beautiful when people can see your eyes" he said, putting my hair behind my ear. I smiled and then I saw his head inch closer to my face when suddenly a ding dong filled the room with noise.

I saw Beck shut his eyes, as if the doorbell hurt his ears. He sighed and let his hand fall from my head slowly, as if he didn't want to move. He patted my hand and smiled painfully.

"Um, yeah, thanks Cat, you're an awesome friend" he said, sounding extremely disappointed.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and smiled, laughing to myself again.

Beck got up and looked into my eyes one last time before standing and walking to get the door. I felt so sad to see him walk off, leaving me sitting here alone, but I sighed and just stared at the couch again.

"Hey Tori, Andre, come in" said Beck, smiling.

"Thanks Beck, I hope we aren't too early" said Tori.

"You're not, I'm out of the shower now" said Jade, walking down the stairs with a towel on her wet hair and a black t-shirt with a white skull on it. She had on shorts under that, I assumed they were her pajamas.

"OH MY GOSH, I WILL BE RIGHT BACK, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM, I BROUGHT A SURPRISE" I yelled, suddenly remembering my surprise that I had brought to show everyone.

"Ok Cat" said Tori. I quickly ran into the bathroom and began to change. I threw on my red skinny jeans, my short green skirt, my long sleeved green shirt and a red shirt on top of that. I grabbed my striped red and green Christmas hat with elf ears on it and a jingle bell on the tip. And then, lastly, my bright green converse shoes. I smiled and laughed at myself. I skipped out the door to find that everyone was here.

**Becks POV:**

"Look everyone! I'm an elf" said Cat, smiling like a big idiot. I smiled and looked at her outfit. It was certainly true; she did look like an elf. I smiled; I had never noticed how beautiful she was until now. When she touched my hand, it was like nothing I ever felt with Jade. Lately things between me and Jade were slowing down. She acted like she wasn't even interested in me and she always yelled at me for stupid stuff.

Cat on the other hand made me feel happy. She may be crazy and not as normal as other girls, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have some slight feelings for her… well, maybe a little more than slight. I stared at her as she twirled in her elf outfit.

"Looks great little red" said Andre, smiling.

"Ok, now that Jade is out of the shower, Cat is in her elf outfit, everyone is here and we have the movie, who is ready to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas" asked Tori.

"ME" yelled Cat before running onto the couch and sitting down patiently to start the movie. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her, giving her a smile as I sat down. Jade came up to my other side and started to kiss me. I kissed her back and looked at the TV. I saw Cat stare at us and sigh, looking down at her feet and wiggling her head, making the bell on the top of her head shake which made her smile again.

I laughed to myself and then Tori slipped in the movie. Quickly, Andre turned out all the lights and the movie began. Cat smiled excitedly and started bouncing in her seat. I smiled at her and began to watch the movie… though it wasn't the movie I was thinking about, it was her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's POV: I watched as Beck held Jade to him. He didnt smile, but he did hug her to him which made my stomach twist into a painful knot. I sighed, Beck belonged to Jade... even if they broke up, Jade would shoot any girl who tried to date him. If I dated Beck, Jade would hate me forever.

I looked back up at the movie and watched as Sally sang about Jack. Honestly, I lied when I said that Jade reminded me of her... Sally reminded me of, well me. She had red hair like me for one thing, for another she loved Jack, but to Jack she didnt really exist, not until the end. I smiled as I thought of what it would be like to be with Beck, to be able to have him hold me the way he holds Jade. To have him love me... to have him kiss me.

I shot him a quick glance to see him looking at me, he quickly looked away once I looked at him but I couldnt help but smile..

"Man... I still dont understand" said Robbie.

"Understand what" asked Andre, annoyed.

"How he got out of the tree with the pumpkin and not noticed, its unrealistic" complained Robbie.

"This is a Disney movie about a skeleton that wants to be Santa... what part of it is realistic" asked Tori, confused.

"You have a point" said Robbie. I smiled, I wanted to get up and join them but I wasnt going to pass up a chance to sit next to Beck.

"Guys, try and be quiet... Jade is sleeping" whispered Beck to Tori.

"Oh she is? Oh man, nobody bother her" said Andre.

"Whats the big deal, she is just sleeping" asked Tori.

"Well, Jade tends to be a little... grumpy if you wake her up earlier than she wants" said Robbie nervously.

"It cant be that bad, what does she just slap you or something" asked Tori.

"No, do you remember the scar on my arm" I asked Tori. She nodded and gave me a confused look.

"Jade had sciccors and I wanted to know where a blanket was" I said staring at my plushie purple unicorn.

"She cut your arm with sciccors" asked Tori with a shocked tone.

"Wha..." I asked, suddenly confused on what we were talking about.

Tori just sighed and looked at Andre. Andre just shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, I am going to take Jade upstairs really quick, I dont want her waking up" said Beck, grabbing her legs and carrying her bridal style upstairs.

"Uhh, Cat, I need your help, can you come up and get the door for me to Jades room" asked Beck.

My heart soared and I hopped up outa my seat and smiled.

"Kk" I said, running upstairs to Jades room and opening the door.

"Thanks Cat" said Beck, smiling at me. I missed his smile, he hadnt smiled in a while since him and Jade started fighting like crazy.

"Your welcome" I smiled, starting to head downstairs. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and held me there.

"Wait, dont leave just yet" said Beck looking me dead in the eyes.

"Um, uh, Kk" I said, sitting down on a chair in Jades room. He set Jade down and covered her up with blankets. At first he leaned in to kiss her, but hestitated and back away from the bed, staring at it for a few moments.

"Are... are you ok" I asked him, worried suddenly.

"No, im not... I dont know whats wrong with me" said Beck, staring at Jade.

"Why would you think something is wrong with you" I said to him softly, walking up to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and tubbed his hands through his hair, something he does when he is frustrated or nervous.

"Because I think im not in love with Jade anymore... lately things between me and her have started to go downhill, we fight constantly, we never talk without argueing, we never hang out, we havnt even kissed in a whole month" said Beck, nearly yelling.

"Beck, shhh... its ok, lets take this conversation to the bathroom ok? We dont want to wake Jade, my arm proves that" I said with a laugh.

He just stared at my arm and the small mark that was on it from the wrath of Jades scissors, I honestly found it kind of funny but Beck stared at it and I could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

"Im so sorry she did that to you Cat" he said softly, grabbing my hand.

"Beck, dont worry, it was a long time ago and its not like it bled for more than an hour" I said laughing. He smiled but the guilt in his eyes didnt dissapear.

I slowly pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ok Beck, whats up, why do you think somethings wrong with you" I asked softly, crossing my arms.

"Because im falling in love with someone else, someone other than Jade" he said, rubbing his eyes in frustration. I felt a wave of jealousy flush through me, but I didnt let it get to me.

"R-really? Um, well, who" I asked him, stuttering somewhat.

"I... it... it really doesnt matter who... what should I do Cat" he asked her desperately.

"Well, if you truly are over Jade then you should break up with her and be with the person you want to be with I guess... my old advice still remains though, if you truly think you can fix things with Jade, then by all means try" I said to him.

"You think I should give it a try with the other person" said Beck softly.

"I dont know... if thats what you think you should do" I said to him.

I watched as he inched closer to me. He slowly walked up to me and moved his hand to my hair. He stroked my hair softly and I just started laughing.

"Whats so funny" he asked me, smiling down at me with an unreadable look.

"I feel like a real Cat now, your stroking me" I said with a laugh.

He laughed a little and sighed.

"Cat... there is something I need to sa-" he said before getting cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hey Beck, you in there, I need to go to the bathroom, wheres Cat" asked Tori.

"Uhh, she is in here with me, I was asking her a question, dont worry" he said, closing his eys and rubbing his hair again.

"Oh, ok, well the movie ended a few minutes ago, we are headed home, I can just hold it, see you" said Tori, walking away. I quickly left the bathroom and ran to hug Tori.

"Bye Tori" I said, smiling.

"Later Cat" she said, sounding suspicous.

I watched as the door closed... now it was just me and Beck and we were alone.

He walked down the stairs and looked at me.

"Arent you headed home too, the movie is over" said Beck, staring at the ground.

"No, im staying here" I said, sitting on the couch.

"Why, arent you going home" asked Beck, confused.

"I told my mom I was staying here tonight, I kind of had a fight with her and I didnt feel like seeing her tonight, Im just going to sleep here" I said softly.

"Cat, you have to be kidding, Jade is asleep and you are scared of the dark, and dont say you arent, Tori told me what happened at her sleepover" he said, smirking.

"Well I will just stay up all night then I guess" I said sighing.

"Why dont you juust stay over with me at the RV... I have a couch and you wouldnt have to be alone in the dark" said Beck, smiling.

I didnt like the idea of staying alone with a boy... more importantly Beck. If he tried something with me I dont think I could resist, I just liked him too much.

It was true though, I didnt wanna sleep alone tonight, I was kind of scared that monsters or ghosts would kill me or something in my sleep! I am too pretty to die!

"I... Sure, yeah, that would be nice" I finally said with a sigh.

"Cool" said Beck, taking my hand and walking me out the door and to his car.

I cuddled my purple unicorn to my chest. I was just staying there for one night, it wasnt really doing anything wrong... I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Becks place was quiet. Occasionally he would glance over at me and stare for a moment but then he would quickly turn away and stare blankly back at the road. I sighed and played with my hair.

After what felt like an eternity, we were there. He walked up to the RV and opened the door, holding it open for me.

"Well, this is my place" said Beck staring proudly at the little room.

"Its very... neat" I said laughing. He laughed as well and walked over to his bed.

"So, you picked a good movie" he said, still laughing a little.

"Yeah... it just makes me happy" I said, not telling him why I liked it so much.

"Hmm, and why is that" said Beck staring at me curiously.

"Uh, well its really funny and cool and stuff" I said, laughing idiotically so he would think I was telling the truth. Usually when I laugh alot everyone just looks at me with a confused look and gives up on trying to understand and moves on.

"Cat, I can tell thats not the only reason" said Beck, smiling.

"Really, what makes you think im not telling you the real reason" I said, smiling nervously.

"Cat, I can just tell, your laugh gives it away, there is more" he said smirking.

"Well... I dont know, I like the love story between Jack and Sally" I said, staring down.

"Yeah... you said that you thought Jade was like Sally and I was like Jack" he said laughing.

"Oh, well, sure... yeah" I said staring off into a corner of the room.

"Personally I disagree" said Beck still looking at me.

"Really? I mean, why is that" I asked him, confused.

"Jade isnt nice enough to be Sally, plus Jade wouldnt sit and watch as other girls flirted with me, she would probobly chase them off, Sally puts Jack first and thinks about whats best for him and not herself, also Sally has red hair, Jade doesnt" said Beck with a small humorless laugh.

"Oh" I said. I was so stupid! That was all I could say? oh?

"Now that I think about it, Sally does remind me of somebody" said Beck. I looked up into his eyes to see that he was no longer on his bed, he was sitting next to me and looking into my eyes.

"Wh- Who" I stuttered.

He moved his head in and lifted his hand. He cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled, as if he just solved a gard puzzle.

"Its you Cat, you are sweet and kind and crazy and beautiful... even if you dont make sense" he said. Suddenly the space between our heads dissapeared. His lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I had been kissed a couple of times before, but never like this. This was so different from every other kiss I ever had.

I slowly lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moved his hand down my arm and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I didnt want things to go too far so I broke the kiss and smiled.

His hand stroked my hair and he smiled back at me.

"You have a beautiful smile Cat" he said, smiling down at me. I giggled and then he kissed me again, this was just a peck but I still felt the sparks.

"What about Jade" I asked him, now realizing that I had just betrayed one of my best friends.

"What about her? I dont love her anymore, I want to be with you" he said, smiling down at me.

"Oh my gosh... im a horrible human being" I said, starting to have one of my freakouts, kind of like the one I had when Jade and Beck were yelling at me at there closet party.

"Cat... no im sorry, I shouldnt have made you feel guilty, you did nothing wrong, it was my fault" he said, but I was already trying to comfort myself by doing my happy place chant.

"Im under my bed, im under my bed" I chanted softly to myself.

"CAT, look at me, please" he said, moving his hands to my shoulders and shaking me gently.

I sighed and left my happy place, looking up at him.

"Cat, I am going to break up with her, I just cant do it anymore, I want to be with you Cat, not her" said Beck. I had never been told those kids of words before... he wanted to be with me. I fel a tear roll down my cheek but it quickly dissapeared as he wiped it away.

"Dont cry Cat, im sorry I put you in this position, now come on, we should sleep" he said, quickly getting up and pulling me off the couch.

"You want me to lay with you" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Cat, im not planning on doing it with you or anything, just sleeping ok? Come on, its late, lets sleep" he said, giving me these puppy dog eyes that I couldnt resist.

"Ok" I finally said.

I laid down at the end of the bed but suddenly he pulled me up against him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him, laying his head in my hair.

I suddenly turned around, cuddling my head into his chest. I leaned up to his head and kissed him.

"Good night Beck" I said softly, laying back down and resuming my original position. He blushed slightly and took my hand, entwining it with his.

He kissed my forehead softly and wrapped him arms around me once more.

"Good night Cat" he said before we fell into a peacful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for your good reviews! You dont know how much it means to me! :) enjoy this chapter and HAPPY SUMMER! :D**

It was finally Christmas break. I smiled happily and ran out of class to find my friends.

"TORI, TORI, WERE FREE" I yelled, spinning and jumping around happily.

"I guess, but Cat, did you hear about Beck and Jade" she asked.

"No, what happened" I asked, thing was I already knew. Beck was talking to me about doing it today; I guess he kept his word.

"Well they broke up, they did it in Sikowit's class, by the way where were you during that time" she asked me, confused.

"My mommy came by to the nurse's and dropped off my special vitamins" I said with a big smile. Tori gave me a confused look but shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah, well they ended it, also what was Beck asking you in the bathroom that night, he said he was asking you a question" said Tori, suspiciously.

"Well, Beck was saying he couldn't do it anymore and he was talking to loud and the conversation was private so we went into the bathroom; he was talking about how him and Jade always fight and they hadn't kissed in like a month and that he was falling for someone else and stuff and-"I was cut off by Tori's finger.

"Wow, wow, wow, falling for someone else? Beck said that" asked Tori, confused.

"Uhhhh, no, you just heard pretty music…. La la la, I said, trying to change the subject. She narrowed her eyes slightly and sighed.

"Cat, is something going on between you and Beck" she asked.

"N- No" I stuttered.

"Cat, I'm not stupid, you can tell me" said Tori, grabbing my hand and shaking my shoulder to reassure me.

I grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her into the closet. I started freaking out and I took a quick breath to calm me down.

"Well, Beck said he and Jade were fighting and asked me what I thought of it, I told him that he should try to make it work but then he started talking about how he liked someone new and then he started like… rubbing my cheek and stuff. We had about 3 moments and, well… he kissed me" I said, panting after telling her the whole story. I left out the part about me staying at his RV… some things don't need to be said.

"You two kissed" Tori nearly yelled. I made a loud SHH! To make sure she was quiet. She stared at me in shock, but a huge smile lit her face.

Cat! This is amazing! I can't believe it! I always knew he stood up for you when people teased you and he always kind of stares at you in class but I didn't know that this was why! Im so happy for you two, but are you public" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"We can't be, Jade will hurt me with sharp objects" I said, staring at the ground.

"So Beck broke up with Jade for you" she asked me.

"I think so" I said to her.

"Wow… I never thought that it would be you two who would end up together… not that I'm jealous or disappointed, it's just a shock" said Tori with a smile.

I smiled in the fact that she approved of me and Beck. I personally always thought that if Jade and Beck broke up it would be over Tori, but it was because he liked me!

"So what should I do Tori" I asked her desperately. I was so confused and I wanted to be public with Beck, but Jade would hurt me.

"Well, I do agree that Jade would get kind of rough if she knew this break up was because of you, just gve her time to get over Beck and then go public, I'm sure after about a month or so Jade will have someone new, just give her time" said Tori, giving me a comforting hug.

"Kk, thanks Tori, you're an awesome friend" I said with a smile.

"I try to be" said Tori with a laugh. I walked out the door and ran straight into Jade. Her eyes were red and her makeup was running slightly, I assumed from crying.

Jade glared at me, then at Tori. She gave Tori a hard, cold stare and slowly walked away, not taking her gaze off of us.

"I bet you had something to do with this Tori, you told him something to make him break up with me didn't you" she growled at Tori.

"What makes you think I did anything" Tori yelled furiously at Jade, offended that Jade would accuse her so quickly.

"I just know it was you Vega, you have hated me from the moment you got to this school! You also kissed my boyfriend once, I know you have something to do with this" she hissed at Tori.

"MAYBE IF YOU STOP BEING SUCH A JERK FOR ONCE YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT YOU TREATED BECK LIKE CRAP! Oh, and lastly, I DIDN'T HATE YOU, you hated me! I'm sorry this happened to you Jade but im not your culprit, and you just need to get over Beck" screamed Tori. Mouths dropped, including my own. I had never heard Tori swear before!

"Well who else could it be! You're the only one who he actually likes, he doesn't give a shit about any other girl at this school besides you and Cat and Cat is too stupid to get a guy like Beck" growled Jade. Eyes flew over to me and I just stared at them… I was stupid?

I felt my cheeks become wet; it took a moment to realize they were tears… I just stood there dumbfounded.

I saw Beck walk in and look at Jade. Had he heard what happened?

I saw regret flash through Jade and she quickly stepped towards me.

"Cat… I-I didn't mean-", I didn't wait for her apology, I ran. I ran out of the room like the idiot I was.

"CAT WAIT" yelled Beck, but I was out of the building. I ran into the girls bathroom and sat on the floor, crying.

It was completely true. I didn't try to be stupid, yet I knew I was. Beck deserves better than me, I am no good, I'm just a childish idiot who will bring him down.

I lay there for almost an hour, crying. Suddenly though, my peaceful quiet was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Cat…" I was relieved to hear Beck's voice. I didn't want to talk to Jade right now.

"Leave me alone" I said between tears.

"Cat… is this about what Jade said" he asked me gently from the outside of the room.

"Yes" I whined, sitting in between the sinks.

"Forget it" Beck said to himself and he walked into the bathroom.

"This is the girl's bathroom Beck" I said to him, his face making me smile to myself. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I quickly began to cry silently to myself again, but he made me feel so much better.

"I don't care if it is or isn't, you need someone right now and I if I get caught the worst that I will get is detention" he said softly, not giving it much thought.

"Thanks" I whispered. I laid there with him for a long while, just crying. Finally, I decided to tell him.

"Beck… listen, you deserve better than me, I am too stupid. Jade is right, I'm basically just a pet to you guys, a pet that makes no sense… I want to be with you but I'm not good enough, you deserve someone like Tori or some other girl, someone who is normal" I whispered, crying as I said so.

He put a finger to my lip, silencing me, and then he kissed me softly. As quick as it happened, it also ended.

"Cat, don't ever say that about yourself, you can't help the way you are and to be honest I love the way you are. I would tell you that your perfectly normal but you aren't, you are special, and not in a bad way. You aren't and never have been stupid Cat, Jade doesn't know what she is saying, and also, you say you don't make sense but I have never understood someone more in my whole life" he said to me. I smiled a huge smile at him which made him smile in return.

He took my hand and pulled me up, pulling me out of the bathroom. He kissed my forehead softly and released my hand so that Jade wouldn't see.

"Don't worry about what Jade said, she is wrong, just let it go" said Beck, smiling down at me. I just nodded my head and smiled again, following him out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Becks POV: I smiled down at Cat and she smiled back, giggling slightly. I smiled but deep down I was angry. Jade hurt Cat, I wasn't ok with that. Cat is the sweetest person in the world; she is kind, adorable, a good friend and an even better girlfriend. She stood up slowly and we walked outside the bathroom.

"Thanks Beck… you really helped me, I still don't think I'm good enough for you, I mean, your all super good looking and stuff and you deserve someone who isn't messed up in the head" said Cat, staring at the ground in shame.

"Cat, don't say that, ever, you aren't and never have been messed up in the brain, your amazing" I said to her, meaning every word of it. She was the most insanely awesome girl I have ever dated. She is the only one who can manage to make me laugh when I feel like I'm going to explode from anger or sadness.

"But it's true, I'm sorry but it just is, I'm bipolar, I'm not normal and you shou-" I cut her off, not letting her finish the words that I knew were coming. I pulled her into me and closed the gap so quickly that she was still trying to talk, but quickly gave up and kissed me back.

I didn't realize we were outside the bathroom, I wasn't thinking… until I heard an angry voice talking in the background.

"Cat… I wanted to say I'm-… CAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" growled the voice. My brain was still loopy from the mind blowing kiss, but I quickly snapped back to reality only to find a fist colliding with my face. I stumbled backwards and grabbed my eye from where I was punched.

"OMG, Jade, you didn't see anything" she said, moving her arms around as if she was a genie trying to wipe Jades mind.

"What are you doing" she hissed bitterly.

"I'm wiping your mind, it's a trick my brother taught me when I visited him at-" she was cut off by Jades fist. Cat fell to the ground and grabbed her nose quickly only to find it was bleeding.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, I THOUGHT VEGA WAS THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL BECK FROM ME, BUT NO, IT WAS MY BEST FRIEND, WHICH BY THE WAY WE ARENT FRIENDS ANYMORE" she screamed at Cat. Cat was curled up in a small ball in the corner of the wall near the bathroom door, holding her nose and crying.

I stared in shock, had Jade gone insane?

"…K..k" she said between tears. Jade glared at her, I could see a hint of regret in her eyes but I didn't care, how could she do this to Cat, I mean, she was CAT, she was easily offended by calling her an adorable name, what did she think a punch in the face was going to do to her, Cat wasn't Tori, Tori could take abuse… Cat on the other hand cannot.

I stood up and ran over to Cat, pulling her head into my arms. I checker her nose, it didn't look broken, but she was having a really bad nose bleed. I turned to Jade and that's when I lost control.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" I snapped at her.

"SHE S THE REASON WE ARENT TOGETHER! I LOVED YOU, AND THIS IS HOW I AM REPAYED! SHE DESERVES THIS" Jade yelled, letting anger cloud her words.

"JADE, I BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE WE NEVER TALKED, WE NEVER HUNG OUT, WE NEVER EVEN KISSED FOR A WHOLE MONTH, THEN ME AND CAT STARTED TO HANG OUT AND I REALIZED I COULDN'T BE WITH YOU ANYMORE, IF YOU HAVE ANYONE TO BLAME HERE IT IS YOURSELF BECAUSE CAT DIDN'T STEAL ME FROM YOU, YOU'RE THE REASON WE ARE TOGETHER" I yelled at her.

She stared at me in shock and hurt. Normally I would have regretted my choice of yelling at her, I hated being this angry, normally it was easy to keep my cool and even if I was mad I was a good enough actor to cover it up. I felt like all of my emotions that I kept bottled up all these years flooded out of me.

I turned away from Jade, having enough of fighting with her. Cat was laying here with an injury and I was wasting my time screaming at my ex. I lifted her up bridal style and kissed her forehead. She was still crying slightly, but some of her unending joy seemed to find its way back out.

She giggled at me and played with her hair which managed to bring a smile onto my face. I felt ashamed of myself, I can't believe I just left her lying there. I should have done something to help her instead of just staring while she got punched in the nose… I was such an idiot.

As if she read my mind, she smiled at me and kissed me.

"It's not your fault Beck, there was nothing you could do, so don't blame yourself" she smiled at me, finishing her statement.

"I know you say it isn't, but it is Cat, I should have done something to stop her" I said to her.

"Ok, I have a deal for you, I will stop saying that I'm not good enough for you if you stop blaming yourself" said Cat with a smile.

"But it was-" I started before she cut me off the same way I did to her, she kissed me.

"Fine" I said, smiling at her before carrying her the rest of the way to the nurse.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Im sorry for not updating sooner! ENJOY :D 33333**

Cats POV:

I walked into Sikowit's class later that day. Before Christmas Break, he had called for everyone to the class to tell us a big surprise. I was scared to be honest, Jade was probably out to get me. I peeked in to find the class was all there. Tori and Andre were sitting next to each other; Robbie was sitting behind them… but no Jade. I walked in slowly, only because Beck was pushing me in, whispering comforting words to me. I looked everywhere around me once inside, cautious to make sure she wasn't sneaking up on me with scissors.

"Ah, Cat, welcome, how is your nose" asked Sikowits, sipping his coconut.

"It's feeling better Sikowits, thanks for asking" I said, starting to calm down a bit.

"Good, have you ever sipping a coconut with your nose" he asked me, a serious look on his face.

"Um, no, it seems like it would hurt" I said, confused.

"Ah, consider it, so anyway, today we are going to be talking a little about the new musical that the school is going to perform. It is a classic known as… The Little Mermaid" said Sikowits with a smirk.

"Who gets the lead" Tori asked curiously.

"I'm so glad you asked because I have handpicked the people playing these roles" said Sikowits, sipping his coconut happily.

I raised my hand curiously.

"Yes Cat" he asked, throwing his coconut in my direction. Luckily it missed.

"Can I play a unicorn" I asked, smiling up at him.

"No Cat" he said just as enthusiastically.

"Aw… phooey" I said, staring down at the ground. Then Beck wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, its ok" Beck said to me smiling.

"No, but you didn't let me finish… you shall be playing Sally" Sikowits said with a smile, crossing his arms and sitting down on the stage.

"YAY, KK" I yelled excitedly, standing up and dancing on my seat. Beck smiled and watched me dance.

"So wait, who will the rest of us be" asked Andre.

"OK, here it is… Cat is Sally, Beck is Jack, Andre you, Tori, and Robbie will be playing Oogie Boogies kids, Jade will be Sallys understudy, and…" said Sikowits, smiling.

He kept talking but I zoned him out… Jade would be my understudy? She already hated me! She would kill me if she found out she was my understudy…

"Oh, and lastly, Sinjin you will be Santa Claus" finished Sikowits.

"YES, WOOOOHOOOO" yelled Sinjin, running out of the room.

"So wait, why is Cat getting the lead? I know all the songs by heart and Cat is… you know… Cat" said Tori, looking utterly confused. I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Whats THAT supposed to mean" I asked, but this time not in an angry tone, but in a hurt tone.

"Look Cat, no offense but your kind of… well, you know, unpredictable and stuff" said Tori, raising her hands up and trying to admit defeat.

I looked at her with my mouth hanging open. I wanted to respond but I just felt tears start to form in my eyes.

Finally I found my voice.

"I knew you thought I was dumb, or a pet! You know you're not the only great singer in Hollywood Arts, or the best actor! I can act and sing, you're just jealous because for once you didn't get a lead! This is something Jade would say if she were here but I never expected it from you Tori… I thought we were friends" I said to her quickly and to her surprise, I made since and didn't talk in my signature high voice. I spoke low and calm so she understood every word.

Tori didn't speak and Beck was glaring at her, I could tell he was pissed at Tori. I bet if I hadn't said anything he would have spoken up.

"Look Tori… I'm sorry, and I love you, but please, can't you just be happy that I finally got my first lead in a musical? I have never gotten a lead and you, the girl who gets every lead in every play, are complaining to me because I am going to finally have my chance to make it shine… I never expected this from you… maybe from Jade but never you" I finished, sitting back down next to Beck who was looking at me and smiling.

Tori just sat there and stared at me, her mouth hanging open. I sighed and wiped away tears from my eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Hey! Save the family sitcom for outside the classroom! Ok, your all dismissed, see you at the end of Christmas break" he yelled and then exited by jumping out the window.

I stormed out the second he left and I was in the Hallways when someone caught my arm.

"Hey Cat, I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself" he said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to him.

"Thanks… but no I feel like poo, maybe Tori is right, maybe I'm not ready for a lead in a musical" I said softly.

"Nah, you're totally ready! Your 10x a better actor than Tori is and you are a beautiful singer" Beck said with a smile. I smiled back at him and we kissed and headed out!

What an exciting Christmas Break this would be!

Tori's POV:

It wasn't fair… she gets Beck and she gets the lead role. SHE WAS CAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! This situation sucked majorly.

Why can't I have Beck… I'm just as pretty as she is, it wasn't fair. Beck was sexy, sweet, funny, had really flippy amazing hair… just… why not me.

I wanted my happy ever after for once, so where was my prince charming. Robbie is a definite no and as much as I want to be with Andre, he is dating some other girl.

Maybe… just maybe, I can change Becks mind about Cat, and I think I have an idea.


End file.
